


The Story of Tonight

by TheWriter_2016



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Winter's Ball (Hamilton), F/M, Henry Laurens Being an Asshole, Homofobia implícita, Hurricane, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeggy platónico, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Martha Mannings (mencionada), Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), The story of tonight, al igual que herc y laff, alex es un idiota, burn - Freeform, eliza es mencionada implícitamente, hamilton is a little idiot, laurens está triste, pero así se quieren, referencia a burn, referencia a hurricane, you can read this with the translator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_2016/pseuds/TheWriter_2016
Summary: La historia ya había sido contada desde el punto de vista de Hamilton, también de Burr, esta es la oportunidad de John Laurens de abrir la caja de Pandora y dejar que sus memorias tomen forma y descubrir en qué falló o en qué momento su vida dejó de tener sentido. Eventos basados en el musical "Hamilton" y en sucesos históricos, así como las cartas que Hamilton y Laurens intercambiaron durante su vida.





	1. Dust and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Esta solo es una colección de one-shots, hasta ahora tienen continuidad y están ligados a mi otro trabajo llamado "A New Beginning", no es necesario leer ambos para entender.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John no puede dormir y comienza a pensar en varias cosas y alternativas que pudieron suceder a lo largo de su vida y las que ahora tiene con Alexander Hamilton. Sería todo más sencillo si pudiera quemarse, pero ni el dolor lo afecta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba un mix de "Counting Stars" y "Satisfied", y solo es como pienso que se sentiría John.

Era igual que todas las noches en el campamento, intentaba conciliar el sueño y cada vez que pensaba en atraparlo, este escapaba de mis manos, se burlaba de mi suerte en mi cara y corría, corría, corría y desaparecía en lo más recóndito de mis recuerdos.

Amor, despecho, olvido y nuevamente, lo que parecía ser una pequeña llama volviendo a tomar forma, no podía mentir y aunque intentaba hacerlo, la atmósfera tomaba una tonalidad completamente diferente cuando Alexander entraba en la habitación. Él era capaz de incendiar una habitación entera con su aptitud, hacer llorar a cualquier poniente durante un debate y reavivar las cenizas de un corazón roto, tal y como lo estaba haciendo con el mío.

Sin embargo y por más que mis sentimientos por él eran correspondidos y vastamente satisfechos, eran incorrectos, cualquiera que supiera se sentiría asqueado por mi naturaleza, me ignorarían como un esclavo y me tratarían como una ramera, o eso es lo que mi padre, el respetable Henry Laurens, me había metido en la cabeza durante años y años de estudios y excusas a mi comportamiento y falta de interés por el sexo opuesto.

Esclavitud, ese sí era un tema que podía defender y por el que debía luchar, no cabía en la ética de combatir por una independencia y liberación de un pueblo, mientras nosotros manteníamos seres humanos, en contra de su voluntad y carentes de derechos, bajo el mando de un superior de su misma especie, poniendo sobre nuestras cabezas como justificativo su color o raza. No entendía cómo podíamos hablar de libertad frente a tales pensamientos, frente a las personas, frente a las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo esta noche.

Ya podía ver a lo lejos las estrellas, estrellas que miles de soldados contemplarían en su momento de despedirse de esta vida, de dormir junto a la persona que aman, de disfrutar de su único tiro, como Alexander. Alexander quien seguramente debía estar en la ciudad convocando personas o en el despacho del general Washington escribiendo como si el tiempo se le escapara de las manos.

Aún debía pensar en su propuesta, que aunque había sido pronunciada hace mucho tiempo todavía se mantenía en mis concurrentes pensamientos, mientras lo veía entrecerrar los ojos para pensar o el movimiento de hombros que era como un reflejo de su agotamiento, incluso el tic recurrente al agitar su pierna cuando se concentraba para escribir un documento verdaderamente importante —y si me refería a Alexander Hamilton, pues todos lo eran—. A diferencia de lo que Lafayette o Hércules podrían pensar, no era su característica elocuencia la que me había hecho caer a sus pies, no, había sido su carácter luchador por el que me mantenía a su lado, ese carácter que lo había hecho luchar para escribir y salir de su isla por un mejor futuro, ese carácter que lo convirtió en la mano derecha del que sería presidente de la nación cuando venciéramos a los británicos, esa carácter que cuando se extinguiera y se esfumara como humo y cenizas, sabría que su verdadero ser se habría vaporado por su peor enemigo, la ambición.

Podíamos escapar, encontrar un pequeño lugar alejado de la población, descubrir un diferente estilo de vida o empezar una colonia, claro, me imaginaba lo imposible, un deseo delirante de un muerto en vida, como si eso fuera una opción con un hombre como Alexander Hamilton de tu lado. Y entre más lo pensaba y le daba vueltas, entre más recordaba las lecciones de mi padre, las excusas, las peleas, los gritos, los hombres que habían dado sus vidas para que llegáramos hasta aquí, más me desalentaba la demente idea de correr y escapar del ojo del huracán.

Me revolví por millonésima vez en la cama intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda, me revolví como si pudiera sacudir a las voces que no me permitían vivir en mis fantasías, me revolví como si de esa forma fuera capaz de mantenerme vivo haciendo lo que me habían enseñado que era lo incorrecto, porque ya había intentado hacer lo políticamente correcto y no había funcionado, porque de donde venía no era más que un error, una falla, un desliz, un fósforo encendido por casualidad, una máscara en blanco que podía ser pintada una y otra vez sin sufrir ningún daño.

Deseaba poder contar la verdadera historia de esa noche, esa noche que solo volvía a mí en pequeños destellos de velas, caricias y movimientos que no podían ser comparados con nada de esta tierra. Sonrisas, besos, brazos que me mantuvieron seguro y firme en el suelo por lo que fue la noche más sorprendente de mi existencia.

En ese instante supe que únicamente había estado viendo el vaso medio vacío cuando alenté a mi Alexander a que conociera a alguien, a que se entregara a otra persona que no era yo, a que de alguna forma encontrara una cura para nuestra supuesta enfermedad, recordaba la mirada que me había lanzado esa noche, la sonrisa que la había acompañado y el dolor detrás de ambas que por más que lo disimulaba con sus palabras, creando palacios y catedrales con cada frase digna de un poeta de cada continente, no logró engañarme.

Mírate aquí, John Laurens, mira en lo que te has convertido, soñando despierto por algo imposible, algo que sabes que está fuera de tu alcance, una pequeña chispa que se había convertido en una fogata y que sin la debida precaución podría quemar todo el bosque. Había sido un completo idiota, pensando que tendría un futuro al que sostenerme con uñas y dientes, mientras descuidaba el presente. Y ahí estaba, nuevamente, ahí estaba el sentimiento de angustia, ese peso en el fondo de mi pecho, ese agarre a mis entrañas, esas cuchillas clavándose sin piedad a lo que quedaba de mi alma.

Y a lo lejos, una mano, su mano, la mano de mi Alexander avivando la hoguera, extendiendo su voz, despertándome, con sus repetidos círculos sobre mi mejilla, de lo que parecía ser una pesadilla.

—John, despierta. Me voy a casar.

Cuando la pesadilla apenas estaba comenzando y el fuego se había descontrolado. Alexander ojalá te quemes lenta y dolorosamente.


	2. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres semanas antes de que ocurriera la bendición del matrimonio de Eliza y Alexander  
o  
Helpless pero desde el punto de vista de Laurens.

_1780, un baile invernal, tres semanas antes._

Pero si había a alguien a quien culpar, ese era a mí. Yo con mi absurda idea de encontrarle una esposa que pudiera desviar sus sentimientos de mí. Esos sentimientos, aunque en un inicio no eran más que gloria por los cielos y cánticos de aleluyas, ahora se habían transformado en gritos de auxilio que venían directo del Tártaro, y no era solo mi alma la que sufría la condenación eterna, también era la de Alexander.

Por eso en el baile no hice más que mirar desde la lejanía y aparentar interés en las damas que abundaban. Por eso ignoré las veces que él bailaba con una y cortejaba a otra en menos de un minuto. Por eso cuando una de ellas le presentó a la que parecía su hermana, suspiré y caminé al balcón, esperando que nadie notara mi ausencia, aguardando a que las estrellas me dieran la respuestas que tanto necesitaba, y aunque estas no se movieron y estaba seguro que parecía un loco desesperado mirando a la nada, alguien también parecía estar en la misma trémula situación que yo.

—¿También cayó en sus redes de amor? —le pregunté a la dama con quien Alexander había bailado apenas entró.

Su mirada estaba perdida en los setos del jardín, y balanceando una copa en su mano, volteó el rostro y este se petrificó por la sorpresa de que alguien como yo, un supuesto caballero, me refiriera a ella de ese modo; sin embargo, cada día quedaba menos de ese caballero y más de un hombre necesitado que igual podría estar de rodillas en el paredón, con varios cortes y moretones, y no habría diferencia entre el que hablaba a la luz de la luna.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Quién se cree para hablarme de ese modo? ¿Sabe quién soy, no es así? —intentó levantar sus paredes, pero conocía esa y muchas más máscaras, uno se vuelve experto con la práctica.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero conozco esa mirada, la veo en mí todas las mañanas.

—Creo que no le sigo —colocó la copa en la barandilla del balcón y jugueteó con sus dedos antes de tomar un respiro y extenderme su mano—. Estoy consciente que esta no es la forma debida de presentarnos ni la locación, aunque hay algo en usted que exuda confianza. Mi nombre es Angélica Schuyler.

—¿Y eso debería ser importante por qué…?

—Veo que no es como los demás caballeros, señor…

—Laurens, John Laurens —sacudí su mano en lugar de saludarla con un casto beso en el dorso, eso pareció agradarle.

—Señor Laurens, cualquiera hubiera comenzado con elogios al escuchar mi apellido, pero usted no. ¿Me permitiría conocer la razón?

—¿Me prometería llevar el secreto a su tumba? —ella asintió y yo confesé solo para nuestros oídos—: Las damas no son mi fuerte.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos que pensé en retirarme ya que la podía haber incomodado, pero había algo en su persona que me decía “espera a que procese el cañonazo que acabas de disparar, genio” y al cabo de un cuarto de hora en el que el silencio reinó, finalmente ella habló:

—No voy a criticarlo, cada quien hace con su vida lo que le venga en gana. Aun así, ¿sería descortés de mi parte preguntarle acerca de su primera observación?

—Ja, ¿las redes del amor?

—Una peculiar elección de palabras, pero sí.

—Usted bailó con mi amigo, de hecho, fue la primera dama que llamó su atención. No intente negarlo, los vi. Parecía caminar en nubes de plata y con cada paso que daba demostraba la innata coordinación que usted, señorita Schuyler, tenía con mi buen amigo, Hamilton.

—No sabe de lo que habla.

—Debe cuidarse de su elocuencia y elegancia al hablar, es su arma de doble filo y si no tiene cuidado, saldrá lastimada.

—¿Lo dice por experiencia personal?

Esta era mi oportunidad de acabar con toda esta farsa, de detener los vanos intentos de olvidar a Alexander, de demostrarle a mi herido orgullo que estaba equivocado y que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría al Alexander Hamilton que conocía. Ese era un buen prólogo para escribir; no obstante, eso no fue lo que salió de mis labios.

—Más o menos. Él conoce sus fuertes, conoce sus debilidades y hará todo lo posible para ascender en la escala social, pero eso no lo hace menos interesante. Es su carácter que uno debe lograr comprender y aceptar, si su hermana puede sucumbir ante las adversidades, pues es la indicada —cada palabra que decía me golpeaba y sacudía del lago congelado en el que me había lanzado, rasgando mi piel sin dejar marcas, porque el proceso por el que estaba pasando, el proceso de entregarlo a la mejor postora y darme por vencido, me estaba lastimando y no tenía permitido demostrarlo.

—Puedo ver por qué usted sucumbió.

—No tengo un futuro con él. No en esta vida —suspiré alejando los mechones de cabello que me impedían ver el jardín, me costó un poco darme cuenta que no era el cabello lo que no me dejaba ver, sino las lágrimas que se estaban formando y no dejaría caer—. Pero no soy egoísta, no podría serlo, no si es por su bien y el mío.

—Él nunca estará satisfecho, siempre irá por más y algún día ni eso bastará en su ambición de escalar la montaña infinita a la que se enfrenta. Es igual a mí.

Confundido por su declaración, desvié mi mirada de la fuente tallada en medio del jardín, y la observé con detenimiento. Era bonita, refinada, directa, venía de una familia de renombre y no tenía sentido, ni para el mismísimo Dante, que Alexander hubiera elegido a su hermana en lugar de ella. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica.

—Pero tampoco soy egoísta —continuó hablando— y conozco suficiente a los hombres como para saber que iba tras la fortuna de mi padre, que va tras la fortuna, y eso no le importó a Eliza. Ella vio más allá de eso, más allá de la superficie que dice, señor Laurens, la mayoría cata a su amigo. Estoy segura, que ella le hará bien.

—Una mujer no puede cambiar la naturaleza de un hombre.

De eso estaba seguro, más que nadie, tenía el ancla de Martha y su hija, nuestra hija que no había conocido, y a ella que la había abandonado luego de nuestro matrimonio, para servir a la causa revolucionaria y ver si una bala perdida o un perdigón acababa con el desastre que llamaba vida. Tenía claro mi destino, moriría como un soldado más en la guerra contra los británicos, un nombre entre los muchos que sacrificaron su vida, sería eliminado de la historia, ese era mi plan, el mismo que se vino abajo luego de que el general Washington me acogiera como su hijo y me hiciera ayudante de campo, y finalmente se destruyó cuando un joven del Caribe comenzó a trabajar a mi lado.

—¡Angélica! ¡Angélica! ¿Dónde estás? —una dulce voz se escuchó desde el interior del baile, donde los caballeros seguían cortejando a las damas y ellas sonreían ante los gestos, un ambiente que era digno de contraste entre el balcón que escuchaba los secretos de dos desconocidos y la luna que era el único testigo en este baile invernal.

—Es mi hermana, señor Laurens.

—¿Su hermana?

—Mi otra hermana —dijo cuándo la señorita que la buscaba se detuvo entre las puertas que daban al balcón y la miró con sorpresa en sus bellas facciones—. Señor John Laurens, le presento a Margarita Schuyler.

—¿Así que usted también es una Schuyler, Peggy?

Angélica nos miró con confusión, para luego levantar una ceja a su hermana, en busca de una respuesta que la satisficiera.

—Un gusto volverlo a ver, señor Laurens —hizo una leve reverencia la cual provocó una sonrisa de Angélica que casi pasó desapercibida por la rapidez con la que apareció y volvió a desaparecer—. Muchas gracias por ser mi compañero durante el primer baile.

De hecho, había bailado con Peggy durante la primera canción, la misma que aprovechó para decirme que la llamara así y no Margarita, con la esperanza que mis preocupaciones con respecto a Alexander se desvanecieran al igual que la música sobre las demás parejas. Lo que no me había percatado o ella mencionado, era su apellido, y esa era la señal para desaparecer del baile y de las miradas de varios neoyorquinos, ansiosos por el chisme.

—El gusto fue mío y es una lástima que se tenga que retirar, señorita Schuyler —dije, refiriéndome a Angélica—, hablaré con mi compañero, Hamilton, sobre sus puntos de vista con respecto a los derechos de las personas, y seguiré su ejemplo.

—¿No se quedará a esperarlo? —preguntó Angélica a sabiendas del código de palabras utilizado en mis anteriores palabras.

—No, fue una velada deslumbrante y encantadora, pero el deber me llama y los ensayos no se escribirán solos. Dele mis saludos a la señorita Elizabeth, espero su disposición en el próximo brindis. Espero que recuerde mis palabras.

—¿De qué está hablando? —susurró la menor de las Schuyler.

—Ahí estaré y espero que usted también —respondió sosteniéndome la mirada—: como dijo _las mujeres no son su fuerte._

—Por supuesto. Buenas noches y gracias por su tiempo—me despedí de Angélica, antes de besar la mano de su hermana menor y agradecerle por la velada—. Fue un gusto bailar con usted.

No tuve idea de lo que sucedió después o si ese fue mi error, no supe si haber desaparecido con dignidad antes de que las preguntas se comenzaran a filtrar fue la mejor idea o si simplemente no me gustó enterarme por Lafayette que horas después, la única persona por la que Alexander preguntó fue por un tal, John Laurens, que se había aprovechado de sus afectos, aunque eso no borró la sonrisa con la que dormí y la angustia que carcomió mi cerebro luego de escuchar lo último que la menor de las Schuyler dijo, después del comentario de su hermana.

—¿A qué se refiere con que las mujeres no son su fuerte? ¿Angélica?


	3. This Could Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John entra en conflicto luego de la boda de Alexander y Eliza, pero no se espera lo que Alexander le termina diciendo  
o  
The Story of Tonight (reprise) con un poco de Satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Amar a la francesa o a la americana?

Por supuesto, había sido invitado a la boda y tenía tantas ganas de ir como de despertarme para vestirme. Los días habían pasado demasiado rápidos desde el baile en que Alexander y muchas damas más, incluida la hermana de la Srta. Schuyler, se conocieron; sin embargo y para decepción y gozo de mi buen amigo había logrado enamorar a una de las Schuyler.

Esta familia era reconocida por su estatus social y gran estilo de vida, Philip Schuyler generalmente salía al centro de la ciudad y como la mayoría de las personas de su rango, observaban a los menos agraciados como un mero pasatiempo.

Era extraño, pero para nada sorprendente que Elizabeth Schuyler cayera rendida a los pies de Alexander, al cual atractivo no le faltaba y sin duda alguna conocía tan bien el sector lingüístico que sabía manipular las palabras a su favor, cuando y donde quisiese.

—Bien, de esto es lo que hablaba —susurró Alexander en un suspiro mientras me observaba enderezarme el chaleco.

—Este es tu día, disfrútalo.

—Permanece con los ojos abiertos porque lo haré.

\---------------------------------------

Luego de que la Srta. Angélica Schuyler diera un discurso conmovedor a su hermana, los instrumentos comenzaron a generar melodías invitando a los presentes al baile, hasta este momento, era casi como lo había previsto, Elizabeth no despegaba sus oscuros ojos negros de Alexander y él por su parte hacía todo lo posible por olvidar viejos hábitos, costumbres que pasaban de esquina a esquina, sobrevolando el salón de baile, a los invitados y músicos, para encontrarse con mi mirada.

Y con el honor que me quedaba, me negué a la silenciosa invitación.

—¿Acaso es un funeral? Porque hasta ahora usted, John, y mi hermana son los únicos con caras de querer estar en otro lugar menos este —la voz familiar de la que guardaba mi secreto en secreto me obligó a voltear para ver a la dulce hermana menor de las Schuyler quien había dicho esa frase sin aparentes segundas intenciones.

—¿Disculpe?

—Es la boda de mi hermana y de su mejor amigo, debería divertirse —mencionó levantando un poco la mirada, solo lo suficiente como para ver mi reflejo en sus pupilas.

—Lamento no satisfacer sus necesidades, Peggy —respondí girando con rapidez y apenas apartando la mirada de los felices recién casados quienes se disponían a bailar.

En una esquina, Hércules y Gilbert observaban la escena de una forma que nunca podría yo hacerlo, o simplemente iban ya por la tercera copa consecutiva y sus ojos no tenían otra forma de mostrarse en sus cuencas.

—Disculpe, parece retraído. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Podría decirle que sí y yo la invitaría a bailar, olvidaría mis problemas y me dispondría a disfrutar la especial compañía de esta noche —ella pareció esperanzada, como una niña que esperaba ser electa como la hija favorita de su padre—. Sin embargo, no, si le soy sincero, no me encuentro bien y preferiría retirarme.

En ese segundo pude ver su decepción materializada frente a mí, no estaba seguro si era por la forma en que sus ojos dejaron de iluminar la habitación, o quizá debido al paso que retrocedió y pasó casi imperceptible o si simplemente había sido pura casualidad. Era claro que este lugar no era para mí, no celebraba nada que lograra hacerme creer en el futuro ni mucho menos hacía que la esperanza brotara de la planta de higo que cuya semilla había sido plantada por alguien más en mi pecho. Sin embargo, el resultado que esperaba fue diferente.

—Nunca le aseguré que aceptaría su invitación, John. Tampoco fue muy claro en sus intenciones. Pero mírelo como una tregua, concédame una pieza y luego usted decidirá si hablamos o si se retira.

Nuevamente, el brillo regresó al salón de baile, Angélica bailaba con alguien más, Hércules y Gilbert me observaban a la expectativa y Alexander y Eliza, al compás de la melodía que embriagaba a la noche, se reían y formaban una burbuja de la que nadie con suficiente corazón se atrevería a reventar.

—Sería un privilegio.

\---------------------------------------

Todo quizá tiene un motivo, uno muy bueno, a decir verdad. Luego del baile con Peggy, las cosas ocurrieron demasiado rápido, entre palabras que intercambiamos, algunas risas amistosas y uno que otro baile, que acepté. A decir verdad, ella era diferente a la mayoría de damas que me rodeaban en las festividades, era directa pero sensible, audaz y cautelosa al hablar, y parecía saber indirectamente sin tener que mencionarlo, el motivo de mi desánimo.

Horas después los bailes que compartimos fueron solo un borrón en mi memoria que se había visto afectada por los tragos que Hércules, Gilbert y Alexander habían compartido conmigo. Era casi como en un inicio, sin responsabilidades o ataduras a simple vista y solamente, cuatro amigos riéndose de tonterías, contando anécdotas y soñando con un futuro brillante que parecía abrirse como el Mar Rojo por la figura de un solo hombre, George Washington.

Pero esos días eran muy lejanos y con Alexander hablando de más y nosotros aparentando que lo escuchábamos, no podía pedir nada más que fuera suficiente, porque parecía que en esta vida era lo máximo que obtendría y que al final, en mi lápida no habría nada más un nombre y dos fechas, que marcaban el final y el inicio de una vida, una vida que de una u otra forma, disfruté y odie en su más bello esplendor.

Elizabeth no era un problema, ella no se merecía mi rencor disfrazado de cariño y aprecio, y a pesar de que era la esposa oficial, no la sentía como una competencia ni como alguien contra quien debería luchar. No, claro que no estaba listo para considerarme el plan de respaldo, tampoco una aventura o un recuerdo de medianoche que solo salía a la luz en una noche de copas. Una noche como la de hoy.

Y sin embargo, no cabía en mi pecho otro deseo de olvidar esa maldita noche en la que deslicé la alternativa debajo de su puerta y la guardé bajo mi almohada, parecía un virus, un parásito que solo se mantenía vivo a costa de mis sentimientos por un hombre con un futuro prominente, un futuro que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y que lograría cosas que yo no podría. Ese mismo hombre que lanzaba bromas sin sentido e intentaba seguir el ritmo de una melodía inexistente.

—¡Alexander! Relájate, te vas a caer y no creo que tu esposa quiera enterrar el cadáver de su esposo el mismo día de su boda —el acento francés de Gilbert se mezclaba con la verdadera preocupación que quedaba aislada por su cariño fraternal.

—Tranquilo… Laffy. Hoy… hoy ¡vamos a brindar! —exclamó Alexander, manteniéndose de pie gracias a Hércules.

—Creo que deberíamos terminar, por hoy —susurró Hércules, quitándole la jarra de cerveza que fuertemente estaba en la mano de Alexander— ¿qué dices, John?

—No… no lo creo. Un día como hoy no se celebra todos los días.

Hubo un silencio repentino y luego un estruendo de risas incoherentes explotó sobre nosotros, quizá nosotros mismos lo estábamos provocando, no lo sabía, lo que sí era que muy a lo lejos, una figura que caminaba directo hacia nosotros se acercaba con seguridad en cada uno de sus pasos.

Era Aaron Burr.

—No creí que vendría.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Lafayette.

Apartándose de la locura que invocábamos como grupo, Alexander adelantó el paso y se encontró con Burr en el medio de su camino, parecía que el efecto de al menos seis jarras de alcohol se había evaporado de la mente más no del cuerpo de Alexander. Los tres que quedamos nos miramos y acordamos en ver qué pasaba.

—Pues… me he enterado que tiene alguien especial en el otro lado —canturreé sabiendo que el rumor incomodaría a Burr y despertaría el interés en Alexander.

Había funcionado. 

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Alexander con curiosidad media disimulada.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas esconder, Burr?

—Me debería retirar, ustedes parecen pasarla bien —Burr se giró, dispuesto a irse.

Políticamente no sabía si habíamos hecho lo correcto pero en el momento así lo parecía, era divertido liberar un poco de las preocupaciones en otros y más si esos otros confirmaban tus sospechas. Pero ahí no había terminado.

—No, ellos deberían retirarse.

Finalmente todo el alcohol había sido drenado del cuerpo de Alexander, no entendía su plan y aunque Burr también era algo así como su amigo, no entendía cómo de un momento a otro parecía que la balanza se inclinaba a su favor.

—¿Qué? —reprochamos los tres en coro.

Con rapidez, Alexander se volteó y nos enfrentó con su mirada perspicaz, era claro que detrás de esta acción había un motivo escondido; sin embargo, nada me preparó para lo que dijo después.

—Gilbert, Hércules, lleven a John a la tienda, hagan que se refresque, hidrátenlo o sacúdanlo un poco —miró a los implicados y luego volteó a mí—. Y tú, John Laurens, sé que nunca te amaré al modo americano, pero te amo a la francesa y espero que Betsey entienda eso. Ve y descansa.

¿Betsey? ¿Quién era Betsey? ¿Acaso se refería a Elizabeth?

Sin decir nada más y con mi cabeza hecha un ovillo por el repentino afecto, regresó a hablar con Burr, mientras Hércules y Gilbert me llevaban al otro lado.


	4. Youngblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John está cansado de esperar por un amor no correspondido, pero igual lo hace por última vez  
o  
Youngblood con referencias de las cartas Lams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpan si los apuñalé con mis palabras. Juro que soy buena persona.

_Say you want me_  
Say you want me  
Back in your life

_So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight_  
_'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it_  
_ All of the time_

Me habías vencido en mi propio juego y por más que la victoria era dulce, el perdedor no merecía semejante vergüenza. Te veía por las calles, disfrutando de tu vida de casado, en la tienda, aparentando que no existía cuando ambos sabíamos que un toque mío podía alterar por completo la ecuación y en cada pesadilla que terminaba siendo sueño porque tú estabas en él. Te amaba, de eso no había duda, te extrañaba con cada fibra de mi ser, te di todo de mí y lo tomaste, tomaste tanto que nuevamente me había quedado vacío.

Estaba a la deriva, sin un propósito más que poner una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro cuando me hablabas de los ojos negros de Betsey, como llamabas a Elizabeth. A mí me llamabas Jackie, aún lo recordaba, pero en estos tiempos era más Laurens y menos Jack. Sabía que me estabas haciendo daño y aun así me rehusaba a darlo todo por perdido, te necesitaba, necesitaba que dijeras que me querías, que aún me necesitabas tanto como yo lo hacía.

Necesidad.

Había caído tan bajo como para no poder continuar viviendo sin una de tus miradas o risas, sin tus palabras infinitas o tu extraño sentido del humor cuando nuestros amigos nos visitaban. Ellos lo sabían, tú lo sabías, yo lo sabía, hasta ella lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Lo peor es que lo entendía, si yo te hubiera cuidado, si fueras mío y nunca te hubiera apartado de mi lado, habría hecho lo posible por no compartirte; sin embargo, los roles se habían invertido, santos eran pecadores; esposas, amantes; y amigos, desconocidos y quizá enemigos. Tenía miedo de entrar en una de esas categorías o peor, nunca clasificar en una.

Solo era un cadáver caminando en la noche, un cadáver en una cama nuevamente vacía, un cadáver a la espera de su ataúd. Este era el final del juego, ¿no? Tú continuarías con tu vida, tendrías hijos, tu nombre sería recordado por quienes continuaran en esta tierra y yo solo sería un soldado más que quizá conociste y mantuviste correspondencia inapropiada, un nombre más en tu lista interminable.

Recordaba las palabras que me habías dicho cuando pensé que eras mío, era extraño porque podía jurar que fue solo hace unos días que me las volviste a decir, pero no significaron nada para ti, lo entendí cuando al día siguiente fueron los rayos del sol que me despertaron y no tus labios. Esos labios, dulce néctar creado por los dioses, no los había saboreado desde hace tanto tiempo, Afrodita debería estar escandalizada por el final de nuestra historia de ¿amor?

Sí, eso era lo que había sentido, los retorcijones de mi estómago cada vez que entrabas a una habitación, el sonrojo en mis mejillas cuando rozabas mi mano sin que nadie la viera, las risas a bromas que solo tenían sentido en mi cabeza y que sonaban mucho mejor en la tuya; esos tiempos eran los que guardaría por siempre en mi memoria y nada ni nadie sería capaz de borrarlos.

Por los cielos, John, tenías al hombre más fabuloso de la faz de la tierra jamás creado y le pediste que buscara esposa. Él te había pedido escapar, él te había dicho que se las arreglarían, que iniciarían una colonia aparte lejos de quienes los pudieran juzgar, él te había dicho que te amaba. ¿No era hora de luchar por ese amor sin importar las consecuencias?

Ya había sido suficiente autocompasión por el día de hoy, demasiadas lágrimas regadas por gusto, demasiada lástima para un solo hombre. Hoy empezaría a luchar por lo que merecía, porque nunca se regala lo que es tuyo. Solo faltaba algo, lo más importante para asegurar la seguridad de mis próximos actos: faltaba saber si Alexander era feliz.

Los días que le habían seguido a la boda habían sido los más devastadores tanto que, si me ponía a pensar, tal vez no era completamente la culpa de Alexander que su unión se hubiera efectuado, quizá un poco del peso estaba sobre mis hombros desde el inicio y justo ahora que estaba mandando toda mi cordura al demonio, se dignaba a sentirse como un gran mazo que intentaba desequilibrarme y hacerme caer de la cuerda floja.

Pero no lo lograría, no mientras aún me amara.

Y eso solo se podía demostrar de una forma. Justo ayer había pensado en aceptar la propuesta de Carolina del Sur, había dejado todos los papeles listos, le había dado mi palabra al general Washington, estaba todo listo para dejar el campamento en las primeras horas de la mañana, y todo aquello podía mandarlo al diablo si él aparecía por el frente de la tienda y me pedía que me quedara.

Luego de la larga meditación, había guardado la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a la esperanza de lo inevitable o al fracaso de lo previsible. Me vestí lo más lento que un soldado entrenado para reaccionar en los momentos de tensión, era capaz. Me puse las botas, tomé el mosquete en mis manos y balanceé su peso, me lo colgué en la espalda y guardé la pistola en mi cinturón, solté mi cabello por enésima vez y lo volví a sujetar en un moño que me permitiera verlo cuando llegara, porque sabía que lo haría, lo sentía en lo más profundo de mi ser.

_Say you want me_  
Say you want me  
Out of your life

_And I'm just a dead man walking tonight_

Y mi estupidez había sido tan grande que creí que dejarías todo por un tal John Laurens. Ese día me fui sin mirar atrás, y ojalá lo hubiera hecho, porque luego supe sí habías llegado.

_“Deja tu espada mi amigo, ponte la toga, ven al Congreso […]_

_Tuyo por siempre_

_A Hamilton”._


End file.
